Truth or Dare, I Double Dare You
by JayAndNya4ever
Summary: Queen Melanie, a dream haunter and toy master, is entering Cole's dream and persuading him to become her king. Within this dream she constantly changes forms so he doesn't know what she really looks like. Yet here's more bad news. The ninja and Sensei have been turned into toys! Sequel to "New Girls in Town." NOTE: The story pic was drew by RaeKhajiit from DA. She drew it for me:D
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Toyland

**Hey! This is my new story! It's basically the sequel to my last story, "New Girls in Town." You don't really need to read it to understand this story, but I recommend it to know my OC's more:) -Ellie (JayAndNya4ever)**

"Cole, come stay with me!" Her voice echoed through my brain. I don't even know who she is. All I know is she haunts me at night. I can't sleep a single second without her voice ringing. _Cole…. Cole. Cole! COLE! _I shook my head, escaping my thoughts. I then realized Ashlyn was calling my name. I was sitting at the dining table, next to her. Everyone was looking at me, exchanging worried and frightened glances.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked. I sat there blank. Am I alright? Of course I am! I'm probably just so tired.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit sleepy." I stated. Yet everyone's' faces still had the same expression.

"I promise guys. I haven't gotten much sleep the past few days and nights." I added, trying to soothe their worrying of me.

"Cole, when was the last time you slept?" Garmadon asked.

"I don't really know. Um… Since Tuesday?" I estimated.

"Cole, you haven't slept in forty-eight hours?" Primrose cleared up. I nodded my head.

"You wouldn't happen to have hypnophobia?" Sensei Wu wanted to know.

"Hypno what?" I wondered.

"Hypnophobia is the fear of sleep." Zane acknowledged. I thought back on past nights? Am I afraid of sleep? Am I going crazy? I can't! I need to protect Ninjago. I need to be there for my friends. For Ashlyn.

"Maybe we should go to a doctor?" Nya recommended.

"I agree with Nya. We will leave once Breakfast is over." Misako confirmed. They all looked at me once again, to see if I agreed or had any rebuttal. I stayed quite, trying to figure out who this girl was who kept entering my dreams, turning them into nightmares.

**No one's P.O.V:**

During the ninja and gangs' meal, Jay decided it would be a good idea to get Cole to talk.

"Wow Zane! These fried potatoes and eggs are much better than that slop Cole makes!" Jay said putting emphasis on every word, hoping Cole would say something back. Yet all Cole did was look up when he heard his name, but looked back down, his food barely touched. He was seeping thicker and thicker into his thoughts. The rest of the meal continued with utter silence and fear. As Zane and Prim took care of dishes and cleaning the kitchen, the others got ready for the day. Ready to face whatever were to come to them.

After a good hour had past, the ninja and others we're ready to go to the doctor's office. Sensei had already scheduled an appointment, and they had already been ready for Cole's arrival. Kai had started up the Ultra Sonic Raider, and Lloyd saddled up his dragon. All four male ninja, except Lloyd took the sonic Raider, and everyone else piled up on the four-headed dragon. Misako and Garmadon thought it would be a good idea for them to stay home. They knew Cole would be fine, and decided the Bounty needed a good old spring cleaning. They drove, and flew down the corners and streets throughout the city of Ninjago until they saw Dr. Hilary's Doctor's Office. Lloyd had his dragon land in a field of grass, as the Raider took up four parking spaces.

The eight ninja, Nya, Karai, and Sensei Wu all regrouped and walked inside the two story building. Inside was just your average and expected waiting room. A receptionist, seating, magazines from who knows what year, a small TV, and a few toys. The ninja and the girls sat down, yet some stood due to a saved seat for Sensei, and three other people already there. Sensei went to the front desk to fill out the forms.

"Are you worried Cole?" Lloyd wondered. Cole thought he may be tired, yet he shouldn't ignore his friends and teammates.

"Not really. It's just a sleeping issue." Cole answered.

**Cole's P.O.V:**

I continued to wait for another five or six minutes before I was asked to comeback along with Sensei. The nurse led me down the hallway until we approach room 3.

"Cole you can go ahead and sit on the cot, while Mr. Wu you can take a seat there on the blue cushioned chair. My name is Misty, and I'll be back in a few moments. I need to gather some supplies first." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Sensei responded. I studied the room. The cot was very uncomfortable and stiff as a rock. The wallpaper is beginning to peel off at the top and bottom of the walls, the cupboards we're a bit cracked. You'd think they'd give me a nicer room! After all I'm a ninja… Man, am I cranky.

"Hello again." Misty smiled walking in with a bunch of different things.

"I'm just going to make sure your body is fine and running healthy." She added. Misty then checked my mouth, ears, eyes, and nose. Everything was fine. She then checked the strength of my bones, above average. (Well what does she expect, my bones are going to be weak from training and fighting all the time?)

"You seem to be fine, but I'm gonna bring Dr. Hilary in now, alright Cole?"

"Okay." I mumbled. I heard a few voices coming from outside the hallway when a woman with dirty blonde hair walked in.

"Hey Cole, you're not feeling well? What seems to be the problem?" She asked, acting if I were a six year old or something.

"I'm not six years old, so please don't use that tone. But I haven't slept for two and half days straight if that answers your question." I muttered.

"Well that defiantly explains the attitude. Can you go into a bit more detail for me?" Dr. Hilary stated.

"Uh. Well. Every time I try to fall asleep I hear this voice. A girl's voice. She keeps telling me to stay with her." I answered. She looked at me for a moment.

"I see. Cole dear have you ever lost an important person in your life. Well female wise?"

"Uh I lost my mom eleven years ago." I replied.

"Okay that makes more sense. Cole I don't think you have hypnophobia. What I really think is that you miss your mother. Your brain is putting you through rough times do to the ache in your heart of her loss." Dr. Hilary explained. But the only issue is with her explanation is the voice sounded nothing like my mother's. The voice in my dreams sounded like a teenager. But I went with the idea anyways just to go home.

"Alright, that makes sense." I responded.

"You may leave now." Dr. Hilary smiled.

**No one's P.O.V: **

As soon as Cole left the office, Dr. Hilary gave something to Sensei Wu.

"What's this?" Sensei asked.

"A sleep pill. If he doesn't sleep, give him this." Dr. Hilary answered.

**_Later that night…_**

As Cole laid in his bed, he wished so longingly to fall asleep, but every time he tried, he felt as if he were being pulled into a trance with that voice haunting over him. He tossed and turned all night until Sensei came in around midnight with a slice of cake.

"How about a midnight snack Cole?" Sensei wondered, handing his student over the dark devil's chocolate cake. Cole gladly accepted it, and gobbled it down within a few minutes. Once the ninja had finished, he felt light headed, but his body felt heavy. He eyes sagged, and his brain had felt like it shutdown. Sensei had put a sleep pill in his cake. Cole was asleep.

**Cole's P.O.V:**

I woke up to find myself in a dark room, I couldn't see a thing.

"Dang it Sensei!" I grumbled. I stood up, the room lit up from a stream of candles, lighting themselves automatically one by one revealing a door. I walked down with caution, watching my every step. I stared at the door for a moment, wandering if I should go in. I guess there's nothing lose. I placed my hand around the door knob, and slowly opened it. Inside the room was pictures… Of me?! I saw pictures of when I was a baby, my family, in elementary school, The Marty Ophenhiemer, basically my whole life!

"Wh-What is this all about?" I asked myself.

"It is a sequence, a timeline, of your whole life Cole." I heard someone answer. I looked around to find nothing.

"Who's there?" I asked. Suddenly a light flashed to my left. I looked over to find Sensei Wu trapped in a box.

"Sensei?" I mumbled.

"For what you seek can be foretold, if you just place a dollar in the slot." He said.

"Sensei, quit fooling around!" I shouted.

"For what you seek can be foretold, if you just place a dollar in the slot." He repeated. I was a bit confused, and very frightened, yet I pulled a dollar from my pocket and put it in the machine he was in. When I did, Sensei's eyes lit up.

"Cole! Oh thank goodness you're here. I must warn you of-" He tried to say.

"Sensei where am I?" I asked, interrupting him.

"You're in the Dreamland. You see a girl known as Queen Melanie is behind this. She's up to something; I'm just not sure what." He answered.

"Queen Melanie? Who is she?" I asked next.

"She's a dream haunter and also a toy master. Can't you see? She transformed me in to a fortune teller machine! And I have a bad feeling she has the others as well." He stated.

"What do I do?" I questioned.

"You must find the others, then her. Now Go!" He ordered.

"Well I'm not leaving you!" I yelled, starting to move forward, pushing him in front of me.

"Come on my dear Cole! You'll take forever pushing that old man in front of you all day!" Someone snickered.

"Are you Melanie?" I asked.

"Why the one and only."

"What do you want with me?"

"To make you my king." She replied.

"Sorry but I'm taken!" I hissed.

"I know. That's why I have Ashlyn stored away." Queen Melanie snickered. At that point I was furious.

"Where are the others." I managed to say, gritting the words through my teeth in anger.

"They've been transformed… Just like your Sensei. Face it Cole baby, you're stuck here."

**That's it! Please tell me what you think in the reviews!:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions, Questions

**Chapter 2! This chapter may answer a few questions. Now as for reviews, I'm so happy of the positive feedback! And Madison, not trying to sound rude, but your tip is of no use to me, because I don't really want to make it like an episode, I mean it is called FanFiction for a reason:) **

"No! I'm not trapped here! I'll find away. Now where are my friends?" I wondered.

"I don't know Cole. But we must get going. Sitting around will get us nowhere." Sensei answered.

"Yes Sensei." I stated beginning to push the box in which Sensei had been turned into. And boy was it heavy!

"Cole, you're not going to get anywhere hauling that thing around." Melanie stated.

"Look if you wanna talk, why don't you meet me face-to-face?" I asked.

"You see that's where the problem is… I don't want to." She snickered. Her voice coming in different directions with each word said.

"Whatever." I grumbled, continuing to push to find my friends.

After I was about to pass out, I heard the tune of a jack-in-the-box. I looked around to see a box labeled, Jay-In-The-Box…. This can't be good. I turned the handle until a jolly looking Jay popped out.

"Jay?!" I exclaimed.

"Cole? Where are we?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I believe my dream." I said sheepishly.

"Your dream? Why? Who's behind this?" He asked next.

"Queen Melanie. Toy Master and Puppeteer. She's turned us all into toys. Well all except Cole." Sensei replied.

"Why not Cole?" Jay questioned.

"She's after him and wishes for him to be her King." Sensei answered.

"Well where are the others?"

"We don't know. We're looking for them. I have a feeling they're not far though." I said feeling quite sure of myself.

"Well we better hurry; I mean seriously the girls aren't really trained yet!" Jay exclaimed.

"I know, now how good are you at walking?" I asked. "Or at least moving?" I added realizing he had no legs.

"Well I can hop." He said as he jumped back a bit.

"Great well let's go find the others!" I said, finally something has gone right in my day. I just hope they're all alright.

**Ashlyn's P.O.V: **

I woke up to find myself in a cage. Where was I in general though. I looked down to see I had a new attire. It looked like what a doll would wear.

"Hello? Guys if this is some sort of prank, I demand to be set free." I shouted. At that instant and screen popped up and focused on a picture of Cole, a box in which Sensei is in, and Jay in a Jack-In-The-Box?!

"Cole?" I mumbled to myself.

"Yes, that's Cole, your Sensei, and friend." A feminine voice replied. I looked over to find a girl with dark brown hair, a red, black, and yellow top hat. And for her outfit it looked like some evil magician's dress. **((There's a picture of her as the cover of the story, but if you want more detail, there's a link to her on my profile)) **

"Who are you?" I asked somewhat frightened by her sinister appearance.

"Your worst nightmare, or should I say Cole's? The name's Melanie. But you shall address me as Queen Melanie. Because at this pace and setting, Cole will never find you all and defeat me. But I must say I find his determination adorable." She laughed.

"What do you want with Cole?" I questioned next.

"Eh, nothing to big. Just for his hand in marriage, to make him my King. Because I'm Queen of the Toyland, not to mention Dreamworld." She answered simply. But that comment just enraged me.

"Look, you realize Cole's my boyfriend. He'd never be your king. He'll find us and defeat you. He's a ninja, and a ninja never quits." I stated.

"If you say so. Any more questions now?" She said sighing.

"Yeah. Why are they toys?" I asked.

"We you not listening? I'm queen of the Dreamworld and Toyland. Is it that hard to guess. All of your friends are toys. Kai's a plush, Zane's a wind-up toy, Lloyd is an action figure, Elise is a porcelain doll, Karai's a soldier, Prim is a pull-back string doll, and Nya's a rag doll." Melanie responded.

"Why am I not a toy then?" I asked.

"Because your Cole's main focus, lover, and if you were out there, he'd be with you." She stated coldly.

**Cole's P.O.V: **

I had no idea where we were going! I mean it's pitch black out. Not to mention Jay is so loud when he… Hops. Every time, you'll hear like a little bell or something. It's annoying. And Sensei seems to get heavier every minute.

"Run fellow toys! RUN!" I heard someone shout. Suddenly a little toy soldier that looked like Karai came running out of the darkness.

"KARAI?" We all exclaimed. She stared at us for a moment, as if she were trying to remember who we were.

"Who's Karai? I am Commander Sugarcane! Who are you soldier?" She said getting face-to-face with me.

"It's me Cole." I said, stepping back.

"Cole? Guys?! Where are we? What am I? A toy?" She asked.

"Toyland, and yes." Sensei answered.

"How do we get out?" She said, sounding frustrated.

"We don't know." Jay said.

"This place seems inescapable."


	3. Chapter 3: Encountering of 3

**Sorry it's been more than month since I've updated. I feel terrible but I haven't been in the creative mood, I still am not but I read reviews telling me to update, uh, I've been caught up in school work, and I just took my dog to an animal shelter today so I'm pretty depressed at the moment. So sorry that this chapter is so short, but at least I updated. Oh! And I get out of school next Friday btw. **

**Cole's P.O.V: **

"Look, this place is wicked. And not in a good way. We can't just sit around and let this happen. We got to take action." Karai sighed.

"I agree with Karai, Cole we must find the others." Sensei added.

"What's the point?" I muttered to myself.

"See what we mean? Look what Melanie's doing to you? She's driving you to stay. Think about us. Think about Ashlyn! I know if this were me in this situation, I wouldn't quit until I had Nya is my arms again." Jay said. When he said that, I felt a spark of determination. Ashlyn. I stood up and continued to march forward. No matter the cost, I will find them.

After what felt like hours, we came upon another door.

"Should we go in?" Jay asked.

"Is there much of an option?" I asked, kicking opening the door in anger. Straight ahead was what appeared to be a little girl's room.

"Welcome Cole." Someone said, but by the voice, I knew it was Melanie. We all looked around, raising our guards. But I noticed someone, or something in the corner of my eyes. It was a doll. But it didn't look like any of my friends. It had dark brown hair, a red dress, with red, black, and yellow bows at the ends of her hair.

"This is what we're up against?" I snickered.

"Not exactly Cole-baby. You see, I can change in the form of toys." The doll said.

"Why are you here?" Karai asked, holding her sword up to Melanie's neck.

"Heh, you don't scare me." She laughed.

"Look, just tell us why you're here." Karai said, flipping her sword back into the slot on her belt.

"To help you." Melanie grinned, making a red wagon appear. "You can use it to carry that Sensei of yours." She added.

"Thanks… What's the catch?" I asked.

"No catch. And also, two of your friends is in this area."

"What are you up too? Why are you being nice now?" I wondered.

"Because I love screwing with people… And I'm in love with you. Just remember if you leave now, I'll come back and haunt you." She said, disappearing into the thin air.

"Well let's find our friends." Jay sighed.

I know Melanie's got something up her sleeve. Well at least things are going on the brighter side.

We trudged through the room full of many dolls for what felt like hours. Why do I have to be the one who has to be here and suffer along with my friends. Why in the world did she being them in here?! All of a sudden I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around to find nothing but stuffing wrapped around with thread. I looked ahead to see a doll that looked so familiar.

"GUYS?!" It shouted, coming forward to reveal a doll in a little ninja uniform with spikey hair.

"Pfft… AHAHAAHAHAHA!" I turned around to find Karai in tears laughing to death. "Kai, what are you?" She asked choking on her breath.

"A doll! And don't laugh! It's not that funny!" Kai grumbled.

"Aw aren't you adorable." Karai grinned giving him a hug. "Don't worry, I still love you even if you're a baby doll who looks like he's wearing blush. How about we go to Toys R Us and buy a dress that'll match your eyes and complexion?" She snickered.

"Enough! We got to find the others." Sensei said.

"You're right." I said.

"Wait the others are here too? And by here, I mean where the heck are we?" Kai asked.

"Toy land. Melanie trapped us in here because she wants Cole to be her king." Jay answered.

"Ah… So where are the rest of them? Who do we have left to find?"

"Uh, Lloyd, Elise, Prim, Zane, Nya, and then Ashlyn." I replied.

"Well let's get a move on then." Kai said.

"Right." I said. I guess I'm breathing disaster… This is my _happily _ever after…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for the month long updates:( PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM though.. Thanks.**

I suddenly felt as if I was being consumed. I opened my eyes to find darkness… Yet I didn't feel anything behind me… Where was I? Where were my friends?! I looked behind me to find nothing but a little light… Hm. So there is an exit. Although I didn't find myself getting closer to it.. Suddenly I seen misshaped figures which turned into my friends.. The non-toy versions. They appeared terrified. Straight ahead was Ashlyn in a little doll's dress.

_Cole… Cole! HELP ME! Melanie! She has me locked away. SAVE ME! Please.. _

At that instant everything came back to me. I was standing once again, before my friends. Was that all a dream.. Or was Ashlyn trying to gain contact through my thoughts? I hope it was that second one. That means she's okay. Then a loud boom of snickering swept past us all. Sensei, Jay, Karai, Kai, and I all exchanged glances.

"Melanie. It was Melanie.. Toying with me.." I muttered under my breath.

"Kai, have you seen any of the others?" Sensei asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't think so. Yet I felt as if someone was watching me earlier..

"So dolls can sense other dolls' presence?" Karai grinned mischievously.

"Shut up." Kai grumbled.

*THONK* I felt searing pain in the back of my head.

"HEY!" I yelled turning around to find a tiny little tea cup now shattered.

"COME OUT!" I shouted. At that moment, a small porcelain girl approached me.

"Quit yelling at me!" She screamed, kicking me in the shin.

"Ow?" I laughed.

"Cole, don't be so sarcastic." She said sternly. Seriousness brewed her face.

"Elise?" Jay wondered trying to see if the small porcelain girl could be his little sister.

"Yeah.." She sighed hating her girly little form.

"Why didn't you come out earlier?" Jay asked her.

"I- I don't know.. I keep having these weird flashes in my head. Then I don't remember anything." She answered, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"….. We need to get moving." I mumbled.

"Lighten up would you?" Karai said putting her hands, well knobs, at her hips. "I know this Melanie chick is after you, but lighten up. At least you're still human! We've been turned into toys!

"I KNOW! But Ashlyn is out there! I need to find her!" I shouted. "I love her, and someone is trying to take me away from her. You still have Kai, Karai."

"… And what about the others? Do you care about them?" Karai sighed.

"Of course! But we'll find them! Melanie knows it, I know it, we know it. Melanie locked Ash up because she's my girlfriend.." I replied.

"… Okay… Let's get going then." She responded.

After what felt like hours- Wait… What's that? Up ahead was a bright light. Oh great, a new scene. Well I guess that means we're closer to finding the others. Let's see, we need to find Lloyd, Zane, Nya, Prim, and then Ashlyn.

**-Elsewhere- **

Zane's P.O.V:

The first thing I thought when I had awoken was, "Where am I". But now I do know. Cole's dream. Yet something seems illogical about this. It seems like a dream, yet it doesn't at the same time. Usually in a dream, you cannot feel anything. Things may appear true, but they're not. Like last week on my dream of the Bounty sinking, it all seemed real to me, but I couldn't feel anything, or control my actions. Here, I can control who I am and what I do. I can feel my surroundings.

"Zane, are you alright.. You seem.. Distant." Prim asked me, placing her hand on mine.

I looked toward her, so glad that she was unharmed when I had found her.

"Yes, I'm just trying to understand this place." I stated firmly.

"Oh.. Where do you suppose the others are?" She wondered.

"Probably not far. I sense someone's presence not far actually. Shall we scope the scene?" I questioned.

"Of course." She smiled. We stood up from the cushion we were sitting on earlier and paced ourselves forward.

**Okay I know things seem to be as if they are wrapping up quick, well this may be sad to hear to some of you, but it's true. You see, I'm really tired of writing about these OC's.. I feel as if they're what to be known as Mary Sue's. Plus, I think I have far too many. So once this story is complete, this "series" is over. I am going to start fresh, a new slate. This is really all due to the fact I had much more negative votes on my story "New Girls in Town," exclaiming that relationships do not form or bloom that quickly. Or, people do not admit feelings to each other that quickly under weeks time. Which I fully agree on. So my next story I'm going to have one, possibly two OC's, and that's it. Sorry if I disappointed you, those were not my expectations, but what's the point of the story if it's no fun? And if it's not fun, the story won't be interesting. I mean just look at this story. When I first had the idea, I was all about it, but by the second chapter, I was not enjoying my characters. In fact, my least favorite OC is Ashlyn, and she's the Co-star in this story next to Cole and Melanie! *Sigh***

**Speaking of new stories, I might write another JayXNya story! Whoo! So there's a bit of good news. **

**Also, a good friend of mine, webchow, and I are writing a story together! We are in the works of the first chapter now(: It's going to be hilarious for all you WHOMENS out there ! ((A little sneak peek for you. Whomens! It's the word human, but I tried to make it sound funnyXD))**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! -Ellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I THINK MY WRITING… Jig? Inserperation? Something… ANYWAYS I AM BACK, AND HOPEFULLY STAYINGxD Uh, although, school is starting August 14****th****.. I'll be a freshman, so it might take up some time^^; Anyways, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't wrote barely anything this entire summer.. I feel terrible. **

**-Ellie**

Zane and Prim continued forth to where they thought they're friends might be.

"Do you think will ever go back home?" Prim asked, looking down at her wooden feet.

"Of course Prim. We always find our way back. We're ninja after all." Zane grinned. He suddenly stopped. "Uh.. Could you wind me back up?" He asked.

Prim laughed. "Of course." She replied winding Zane's spindle back up in order for him to move on.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Prim responded.

**Elsewhere**

"This is pointless! Melanie is an idiot, a fool!" Cole grumbled. "I'm sick and tired of playing these games.. I wanna go home!"

"Cole, you must calm yourself, or you'll never achieve your goal." Sensei sighed, although he was rather sick of being trapped in a small box. He felt as if it were closing in on him.

"At least you have legs Cole! I'm just a plush head and hands, on a spring, stuffed into a box!" Jay shouted.

"Dude, I'm a plush doll that parents would give to their two year olds! I'm stuck with blush and button eyes!" Kai argued.

"We all need to calm ourselves!" Karai yelled.

"At least you don't have to worry about falling to pieces or shattering! I'm basically made of thin glass!" Elise responded with aggravation in her voice.

"Look, let's just move on." Cole muttered, standing up from the cushion he was sitting on.

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"I guess."

After what felt like hours of traveling in a "wonderland" of toys, pillows, tea cups, rainbows, flowers, and butterflies, the ninja had finally reached another scene.

"Where are we now? A woodshop?" Jay wondered, looking at all the hammers, wood, nail, and string.

"Guys?! HELP!"

Everyone looked around to find where the voice was coming from. Hanging from a plaque was a wooden doll. Blonde hair, and almost dressed like Peter Pan.

"Lloyd?" Elise gasped in awe, stepping closer.

"Yeah.. But hey Zane and Prim.. They're nearby! I saw them, but they couldn't hear me." Lloyd sighed.

"Great! That means we need to find them, then look for Nya, then rescue Ashlyn, and face Melanie!" Jay cheered.

Cole looked around. He picked up the hammer which was much larger than him, and pried Lloyd off the wall.

"How do you feel?" Kai asked.

"Better now that I'm not on a wall." Lloyd grinned.

"Yeah.. Well where'd Prim and Zane go?" Karai questioned.

"Straight ahead." Lloyd said pointing in the direction.

"Well let's move." Cole said, feeling more determined than ever. The group continued forth to where at this point, they were desperate to be home. _  
_

"ZANE! PRIM?!" The group called.

"Where could they be?" Karai asked.

"Who knows." Kai grumbled.

All of sudden they're was a ticking noise.

"What is that?" Jay asked.

"Something." Cole said, bracing himself.

The ticking was becoming louder, followed by footsteps.. You could now see a figure, emerging from the shadows. Two feet were now visible. Now four... Hands.. This was it. Out came.. Zane and Prim?

"Guys?" Prim wondered.

"Zane! Prim!" Elise shouted.

"Wait.. Where's Nya then?" Jay asked, becoming very worried.

"I'm sure she's fine Jay." Sensei said.

"So.. Now what?" Prim asked.

"We find Nya. Rescue Ashlyn. Defeat Melanie." Cole stated. _This just feels so, This just feels so soon._


	6. Chapter 6: There's No Place Like Home

**Well I think I'm officially back! *happy dance* Yep, so this is it. The last chapter. I'm kind of sad to see it go, but I really want to write new stories. Speaking of new stories, I think I'm going to write one that isn't "fanbased." So that'll have to go on if I start it. I'll send a link if I do. Well thank you all, and enjoy(:**

**~THE END PT. 1~**

The group wandered in what appeared to resemble where Cole had first started. A pitch black room only lit by candles leading the way.

"Is this the end?"

"But where's Nya?" Jay wondered.

"I sense trouble ahead." Zane stated, staring blankly down the path.

".. Well let's move on." Cole said continuing to walk.

Once everyone was in motion, you could sort of make out the picture. The candles' light had ended in just a half mile or so, and you could see a black wall, along with a gold knob which you could now make out as a door. Near the door was a black figure. A black figure whom you could now tell he was covered in heavy, metallic armor. Carrying a long ax in both hands, you could see his or her red crimson eyes shining brightly now, staring down at you with confusion and anger.

You could now tell it was a girl, by the grunt she made as if she were awakening from a deep slumber.

"N-Nya?" Jay and Kai mumbled in unison.

"You are not welcome here." She stated coldly, as if she had no idea who they were.

"Nya! It's me Jay! Your- Your boyfriend!?" He shouted toward her, wanting to hug her, run to her and hug her. But for one thing, he had no legs; second, she doesn't know who he is.

Nya had stepped forward and swung the ax in their direction. Less than two inches from Cole's face.

"NYA?!" They all shouted in a confused and shocked state.

"You little toy soldiers should be following." She muttered with a twisted grin.

Karai stepped in. "Really now? Then get back in line soldier! This is your commander speaking!" The sukara colored hair girl shouted, showing the badge with gumdrops and lollipops.

"Commander Sugarcane, my apologies!" Nya said, stepping aside, and saluted. Jay looked at her and seen something weird on her upper back. Jay leaned over and whispered something to Cole. The earth ninja nodded.

"Look!" Cole shouted pointing to nothing. Nya looked as Cole pried the metal box of Nya. She shouted in pain falling to her knees.

"NYA!" Kai and Jay shouted.

"Guys?" She wondered, rubbing her back. The room was silent for a moment.

"Where does that door lead?" Sensei asked.

"Melanie." Nya stated.

_There's no yellow bricks to follow back and run from this disaster._

**~THE END PT. 2~ ((I really recommend listening to "No place like home" by Marianas Trench to get a feel for the story's ending. It gets you in the mood for this chapter. And I'll be using the beat of the music in the story. ))**

Cole opened the door to find a bright white room. There stood a girl in a yellow, black, and blue dress. Wearing a blue toy soldier coat, and a top hat [crooked] to match her dress. With brown hair, and a blue streak.

"Melanie." Cole stated simply.

"Cole." Melanie said with a smile.

"Where's Ashlyn?" Cole asked.

"COLE!"

Everyone looked around for where the cry came from.

"Up here!"

Cole looked up to see Ashlyn, trapped in a bird's cage. "A-Ashlyn?!"

All of sudden an army of toy soldiers marched forth toward the ninja. Karai sighed and stepped forth.

"SOLDIERS! What do you think you're doing?! Get in order and face the queen." Karai shouted in a deep voice. The soldiers looked at each other and shrugged, faced Melanie and began to march once again.

Melanie sighed. "You really think you can stop me?" She snapped her fingers and the ninja and Sensei were no longer in their toy state. "Once upon a time, this place was beautiful and mine, but now it's just a bottom line. It needs a king." Melanie added.

"Melanie, tell me how I'm gonna get down from here? You only ever just disappear. Melanie, tell you how am I getting the ending right." Cole pleaded.

"Marry me my love." Melanie answered.

"NO!" Cole shouted. At this point, Melanie was infuriated.

"Fine." She muttered. Melanie snapped her fingers once again and a large army of toy appeared.

"Tell me. How easy do you think this is?" She asked with a twisted smile plastered to her face.

"I know I started it wrong but I... I think that it's as easy as 1, 2, 3." He sung as he did the triple tiger sashe' at her army, reaching her thrown. He grabbed her hand. A More detail, you could see her bright red lipstick and the blue lightning strike on her left eye. She was truly a true toy master. "Do you see what I do? Truth or dare, yes, I double dare you. You, you, me, now I think I got it right." He snickered.

Melanie glared. "You don't even know how to defeat me." She muttered.

"Oh but I do my dear." He smiled, taking her hat and putting it on himself. Lightning flashed and now he was wearing a black toy soldier jacket with black and white striped pants.

"Oh another day in the assembly line, everybody better march in time, because really.. I don't care why. I've been saying coulda, wouda, and shoud of. But I never did. But now it's time I face the music when it's dire." Cole stated, snapping his fingers, turning Melanie into a doll. Snapped his fingers again and Ashlyn was freed. Snapped his fingers once again and the toy world fell apart. Draining away. Cole looked in the hat that was once Melanie's. In it was a key.

"Once upon a time, this place was beautiful.. But now it's just a bottom line" Cole whispered to himself. He snapped his fingers one last time, and he was in bed.

"Cole! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ashlyn asked, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked hugging her back.

"You were asleep for three days!" Lloyd shouted.

"What? No. We were in Toy Land! With Melanie!" He said confused.

"It must have been all a dream." Karai said.

"But it wasn't- I don't understand." Cole mumbled.

"Look, I'll go get you some water." Ashlyn said, getting up to leave, the others followed.

"Good job Cole." Sensei said, nodding, then left.

Cole sat there quietly. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He looked at his hands to find he was holding a key. The key that let him escape his dream. The nightmare.

"Yellow bricks and happily. ever after we lived." Cole sung to himself. "The End." He whispered.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to any of these songs. They belong to Josh Ramsay and the rest of band, Marianas Trench. I do not own any of the Ninjago characters. I only own Ashlyn, Elise, Karai, Prim, and Melanie. **

**Thank you all for reading. It means a lot! –Ellie**

_There's no... yellow_

_bricks to follow back and run from that disaster._

_Familiar sins come crashing in_

_And sever forever and after._

_My old friend, it's time I leave you here_

_For what's for all in frozen alabaster._

_Believe me._

_There's no place like home._

_There's no place like home._


End file.
